Starconia Legends Those who fly at night
by Crystalcia
Summary: I KNOW THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH POKEMON. IT WAS JUST THE CLOSEST CATAGORY TO LOREKAN


Starconia Legends; Those who fly at night

The life of a lorekan (Type of creature in starconia)

I am a dragon. My species is called Uudrota. Uudrota probably means night flyer.

I think it's good name for someone who spends most their time soaring over the clouds.

Since i am the male of my species, a female called Uudrotaxen fell in love with me.

It's been 5 months since we were married and she doesn't get any more beautiful.

By beautiful i mean her face, her wings, her touch and her colors.

Everything about her is unforgettable.

During the night she keeps warm.

I really don't know why she would keep me warm when i have wings.

Just as i felt her warmth, i slowly fell asleep. I knew tomorrow night i would give her a reward for being my girl ever since the first day we met.

During the daytime, i watched the rest my lorekan love each other as if they were meant to be together.

Moments later, I felt Uudrotaxens soft palms run down my body as if she wanted to mate with me.

"Please. Not now. Tonight we can." I told her calmly.

"Why not? We aren't doing anything today." Uudrotaxen asked.

She continued to pleasure me with me palms. All of a sudden, she stopped her pattern and began rubbing my gliding wings. Just as i felt the pure bliss of my wings being rubbed i knew today we would fall in love all over again.

"Alright. Let's do this." I finally said.

I spread my wings and began to fly home. Uudrotaxen followed me. While we flew we held tightly our hands never letting go for one second.

By the time we got home it was already sunset and sunset is the perfect time for dragons to mate.

Uudrotaxen lay on her back waiting for my love.

"Come on. What are you waiting for?" She questioned me.

"Nothing my love." I answered back.

Slowly setting onto her body i felt the warmth pass from her body to mine.

To get started she ran her palms over my wings in a circular motion.

Feeling her warmth, feeling this pleasure and being by her side all at once were the greatest moment of entire life.

"Come on my love. Show me you care." Uudrotaxen whispered to me.

Lovingly i massaged her soft body not missing one spot. I rubbed different areas in different motions. My hands ran up and down her neck stimulating the neck pain she's been having for weeks.

Uudrotaxens body became slowly wetter and wetter. Her white body and her bright green spots where lubricated with sweat. In a sharp muscle spasm Uudrotaxen released her vaginal fluids all over our bodies.

Panting hard i rose up to leave.

"Wait! We aren't done yet." She said panting.

I flopped back onto her began wandering why she would want me to do such a thing.

"Please! I want you inside me once again. Show me the time we had 5 months ago." She ordered tired.

Obeying her command i slowly slid my erected shaft inside of her. We both held each other firmly as i entered.

Uudrotaxen held tighter and tighter as i began to thrust inside.

Her sweat from the massaging helped me slide in and out of her body.

"Uudrota! This is amazing! Don't stop please!" She yelled.

The inner walls of her body began to get tighter and tighter with each thrust.

I could feel the liquid building up inside her.

As i thrust faster and faster Uudrotaxen began to rub my wings once more.

She was rewarding me for what i have done.

By the time we were both enjoying this a whole lot the sun has set and moon has risen.

Tonight was the night of the full moon.

Now i know why she wanted to mate now, tonight was the night we made our first kiss.

Back home, my senses couldn't resist much longer i was going to burst that very second.

I sucked in my gut and continued to thrust inside.

"Aaaaah! Aaaaah! Uudrota im going to cum!" She told me

"Me too!" I responded

"Ooooh! Please do!" Uudrotaxens words shocked me as if she wanted me to cum inside of her.

There in an enormous amount of heat, i burst letting out every single drop of cum i had.

We both came at the same time so bed was completely wet.

My cum continued to flow inside of her body and cum continued to flow out form our united bodies.

Finally our Cumming stopped and we had only a few minutes before the others returned.

I slowly pulled myself out from Uudrotaxens cum-filled body.

All i wanted to do was take a shower then sleep next my love.

As i got back to our room, Uudrotaxen was already fast asleep.

I settled down next to her and shut my eyes.

THE END.


End file.
